Game On!
by Skyheed
Summary: I erh... Don't know how to explain this, because I didn't even know that this was possible. To sum it, I got kidnapped, by some guy who calls himself "Glitch", and now I'm in another world, where all of these familiar characters from our video games and movies, exist. I can only tell you one thing: You have to believe in the impossible. Rated T, for mild language and mild violence.
1. Prologue

**Game On!: Prologue**

A Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises in this fanfic. I only own my original characters. Not all characters are introduced immediately, but will be introduced later on in the story, so don't you guys worry about that :)

With that said, enjoy my first ever fanfic! Please leave a review with response on how I did with this Prologue.

 _ **Theme: Zebrahead - Hell Yeah!**_

 **Prologue**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

Hey. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever wanted to visit another world or dimension? Because this happened to me a little while ago. In fact I'm still here. Hanging on a freaking wall, in a freaking cell, with both my arms and legs tied up. I'm not even sure about where I am. It's a prison cell I can tell you that much, but that's not being very specific is it?

First, I should probably tell you how I ended up here, just to get you up to speed.

 _2 days ago.._

It was just a normal day, and a rather redundant one at that. You know school, homework, friends, relaxing and gaming. All normal things for a guy, who is 19 years old. I was just playing some good old Ratchet and Clank: A Crack In Time on my PS3. Oh yeah, now that is a good game.

And then something pretty weird happened. It was actually quite unexpected.

My TV screen went pitch black. I just thought it was a problem with the game. But then I noticed that my TV and my PS3 had no power. Maybe it was just a power outage.

But then, out of nowhere, a white square appeared on my TV.

"Hmm... That's weird," I said looking down at my PS3, hoping to see a red dot, above the power button, to indicate that power had been turned back on.

It suddenly grew larger and larger, started spinning and formed vortex, that literally popped out of the screen.

I got freaking scared when I heard a voice coming from inside the Vortex.

"Ah... there you are … finally!" The voice said, as it laughed devilishly.

"Wha-what the heck?" Those were the only words that I could use in this situation. I was too freaked to say anything else.

The voice chuckled and then began speak again: "Well if I were you, I would probably have asked the same question. To answer another question that you might have in mind, then allow me to introduce myself. I am known, as The Glitch, and I would not call myself 'your friend'. AHAHAHAHA" . His laugh send chills all throughout my already shaking body. It was the last thing I heard as the voice had gone totally silent, and the intensity of the vortex started to increase rapidly.

I tried to call for help, but no one came. With a tight grip I held onto my desk, but because of the vortex's immense strength, I was unable to hold on and lost my grip.

The vortex sucked me in. Everything went dark.

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

Have you ever tried to be unconscious, fading into the everlasting darkness in your mind, because I haven't, this is all new for me.

I could only see darkness, darkness everywhere. Could this really be what it feels like to be unconscious, or did I actually just die and this is in reality what death feels like?

Or.. maybe I'm just imagining it. Yeah I'm probably just imagining it.

I slowly came back to reality, but not the reality that I knew because this looked more like a futuristic city.

I couldn't get to my feet, I just fell to my knees every time I tried to stand up.

I looked in front of me, and man I must have a good timing, because in front of me, in that moment, a giant blue laser appeared from out of nowhere. It hit a lizard looking guy standing a few meters away from me. The guy was pierced by the laser, and blood was now the only thing to color the walls red.

Right then I was getting freaked out, but I had to pull myself together and move on.

In the distance I saw a shadow, but it was 2 entities. One of them looked like a cat, the other one, looked like a toaster. The toaster seemed to act like a backpack of some sort.

I decided to follow the shadow(s), until I eventually came so close, that the entity who looked like a cat turned around, and fired one more shot with his laser cannon.

I managed to dodge it, but when I looked back at the entity to ask the person what the hell they were doing, I was completely frozen. Part of it was fear, because the cat was aiming at me with his gun, while the other part of it was glee.

The cat appeared to be a Lombax, named Ratchet. And the toaster/backpack was the robot Clank.

"Whoa! Ratchet hold your fire!" I yelled to the Lombax "I won't do you any harm!"

He didn't listen to any of the words I just said and fired another shot, with which I assumed was the Alpha Cannon, and ran away. I dodged the shot, and followed him.

I did so for quite some time, but somehow I managed to lose him. I began to feel a chill running down my spine, as I felt a presence watching over me from somewhere. I turned to face every direction, just to make sure that someone wasn't following me or hiding in one of the buildings. Though I didn't spot anyone.

I sighed and sat down on the ground, out of pure exhaustion. Man Ratchet is a fast runner!

But sadly, my time of relaxation came to a quick end as a blue shockwave, suddenly stopped time and space. I got up and looked around again. Though this time, I spotted a black figure hovering above the ground right in front of me.

"So I see you made it to this lovely city alive, but alive is the opposite of what you're going to be, in a moment." Glitch said "Haha, I see you've met Ratchet. The son of Kaden"

I swallowed my anxiety and answered him: "Yeah I did, but he wasn't very friendly. He just fired a few shots at me with his Alpha cannon and ran away," I said to Glitch.

"Delightful. That means he's long gone by now, so he can't save you from the terror I'm about to unleash!" The Glitch yelled, as he summoned a giant monster looking thing, that honestly looked a lot like a glitched cragmite.

"Damn it!" I cursed "I'm screwed!"

I looked around for things I could use, to kill the abomination, but there wasn't anything. Then my eyes fell upon a gun, and it looked like it was locked and loaded.

I picked it up, and opened fire on the glitched mess like my life depended on it. And it did.

Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. The gun turned into another weapon. I was confused and amazed at the same time. What was this weapon?

I realised, that I could change this weapon into any weapon with my mind. I just had to think of the weapon I wanted, and then it would turn into that weapon.

The same thing started happening with my clothes, and with the same rules. Whatever suit of armor, or set of clothes I could think of, would appear on my body.

" _Well at least I don't have to buy new clothes now,"_ I thought to myself, and chuckled as I let my clothes turn into the Holoflux armor.

I also added the hover boots, which I immediately turned on and dashed forward, as I turned my weapon into Alister Azimuth's praetorian omniwrench, with all it's abilities intact.

I just dashed forward, with sweat pouring down my face. If you couldn't already tell, I was nervous. When I got close enough to the hideous creature , I just went crazy with the wrench, and hoped to god it would do some damage, and to my surprise it actually did.

But I didn't expect the cragmite to have regenerative health.

I tried the same thing as before, but same thing with the regenerative health. I couldn't think of anything else, and I was close to giving up.

At that moment, the Alpha Cannon laser appeared from behind me and hit the cragmite with a headshot, which made it's head disappear. I turned around and saw Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn standing in the distance. Ratchet was slightly crouched, holding his Alpha Cannon like an RPG. He charged up his next few shots incredibly fast, and fired them at the cragmite just as fast.

When the last one had hit it's target, I dashed forward, jumped and went crazy with the wrench once again, which used up the last of my energy.

The glitched abomination finally stopped regenerating and fell to the ground, leaving behind a big pool of blood, which covered most of the street. I looked back at Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn, and they did look impressed, but that impression didn't last very long, because Ratchet started marching towards me. He took out his Net Cannon and loaded the gun.

Now I was getting way too freaking scared, and it only became even more terrifying, as the Lombax got closer to my position..

"Ra-Ratchet? Calm down!" I yelled at the Lombax in panic "As i said before I'm not here to do you any harm! Ratchet Please! Don't hurt me!"

Talwyn began to sense the fear in my voice, and looked on in horror, as Ratchet readied his Net Cannon.

"Ratchet I think he's right! Don't do it!" Talwyn yelled to Ratchet.

But for some odd reason Ratchet didn't listen to me or Talwyn. He didn't even listen to Talwyn. Am I the only who found that odd?

He aimed the Net Cannon at me and fired.

The electric net surrounded me, imprisoning me and send an unhealthy amount of electricity coursing through my body. It. Hurt. Like. A. Witch!

When the net disappeared, I fell to the ground unconscious. Not dead, just unconscious.

Ratchet turned around, and said "I wanna take this one in for interrogation, back at the space station, so he can tell us what he's doing here. I mean just look at him! I've never seen this kind of species before. And... For some reason, that worries me. A lot actually…"

Talwyn and Clank both nodded in agreement, and helped their furry friend carrying me, 'the stranger', back to Aphelion.

We left the futuristic city, and set course for the Apogee Space Station.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Interrogation

**Game On!: Chapter 1: Interrogation**

A Crossover Fanfiction

Time for the first chapter! Damn I'm excited! Enjoy the chapter guys! xD

Also chapter 2 is going to take a little while, as I had to delete most of it due to pure cringe. But I promise it will be longer than this one! xD

 **Chapter 1: Interrogation**

 _ **Location: Apogee Space Station**_

YAY! FREAKING DARKNESS EVERYWHERE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE THING SO FAR! Ok.. calm down, it isn't that bad, it's just annoying as hell. Well… not as annoying as getting electrocuted by an immense amount of electricity. Thanks Ratchet!

Don't get me wrong, it's actually rather relaxing, but I don't wanna stay here. Can't someone just hit me over the head or something?

"Ratchet? Clank? Talwyn? Anyone?!" I called out, even though I knew it wouldn't help. I sighed and just stared into the vast deep that was the darkness.

Suddenly cold water hit my face, and I woke up. I was so shocked, that I struggled just trying sit to sit straight. Also I was a little confused.

I blinked with my eyes a few times, just so I could get a normal vision. "Wha… where am I? How did I get here?" I asked, as I looked at the others with a curious look. Though I quickly looked away and lowered my head, like if they had punished me from stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

The Markazian, the Lombax, the robot and the two warbots were looking at me. Deadly serious!

"Wh-what's up guys?" I asked, but Ratchet was for some reason mad at me and placed his wrench at my throat, ready to snap it whenever he wanted to. "Whoa Ratchet... Please don't do it.. I-I can explain why I'm here! Just remove your wrench"

Ratchet hesitated, but in the end did as I said, and listened to my explanation.

"Ok I actually lied, I don't know why I'm here, but this Glitch guy just sucked me in here. Into this… game I think. Though this feels too real to be a game."

"Game? What are you talking about?!" Ratchet asked, angrily.

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't know that you're actually fictional characters inside a game in my world. You and Clank, you are the galaxy's greatest heroes! You defeated Chairman Drek, The Protopet, Gleeman Vox, Percival Tachyon, Dr. Nefarious, Angstrom Darkwater, saved the Great Clock and stopped Artemis Zogg's Project Helios. I know all about your adventures."

Ratchet looked.. rather surprised actually.

Not only him. Somehow they were all surprised, but Ratchet had still more questions, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Erh.. My name is, Vyse, just Vyse." I said "And I do know all of your names, so there's no need for introductions."

"Well welcome to the Apogee Space Station. Say do you know this place?" Ratchet asked. I chuckled and said: "Yeah it's located in the Nundac Asteroid Ring in the Polaris Galaxy." I looked at them all smiling.

Clank though looked rather puzzled, as there was something that he didn't quite understand. "Do you perhaps happen to know what was wrong with the cragmite we fought against back on Igliak?" He asked.

I didn't think about that until now. I mean, I know it was glitched, but it didn't move an inch. It didn't attack us, nor did it try to pull off an attack. What did Glitch actually do to it?

I looked at Clank as I answered his question: "You know I didn't give it that much thought, but now that you mention it, it was actually acting at little weird. I mean it was totally immobilized. It didn't even move an inch."

I looked at the others as I finished my little explanation about the cragmite: "Cragmites, as far as I know, are rather vicious and extremely deadly. They were a threat to the galaxy long ago, remember? But this cragmite was different, like, it wasn't even alive."

I rubbed my chin as I added a little information about Glitch: "This guy I told you about, Glitch, was the one who conjured it up, hence the state the cragmite was in, is called 'glitched'. Anyway, as far as I know Glitch is a hostile fellow, and for some reason he doesn't like me. As I told you, he brought me here, but why? I don't know. When he kidnapped he said that he'd been looking for me. And again, the question is: Why?"

I leant back in the couch I was sitting in, sighed and explained the last bit: "Now you're probably wondering about the state I told you about. Well " _glitched_ ", as far as I know, is a state, in which it breaks the victim's body, and either enhances it or slowly destroys it from the inside, which will cause the victim to malfunction in some way. That was probably what Glitch did when he summoned that cragmite."

Ratchet rubbed his thumbs against his temples in order to understand my rather complicated explanation. Clank then decided to ask: "But what is a ' _glitch_ '?"

I chuckled and told Clank: "Well In this case, I think you could classify it as a ' _game glitch_ '. In video games, glitches occur from time to time. You can either trigger one, or the developers could've overseen it when they tested the game. A glitch can be game breaking to the point where you can't even play the game. And just like I told you before, it can also overpower or totally wreck it's victim."

They all nodded to show that they understood all of what I just explained.

Ratchet asked one last question, in order to switch topic. "Hey I just remembered. You said you weren't from around here. Does that mean you don't have any place to stay?" I looked at him as i answered his question with a question of my own: "Oh yeah that's actually right. Now that I think about it, I wanted to ask you, if I could stay with you guys until I find a way home. I know it's a bit rushed, because we've just met, but It doesn't hurt to ask right?"

Ratchet seemed to hesitate a little bit, but then thought, " _what the hell_ " and said, "Of course. I can't see why not. You can maybe even help us out while you're here. You know, just as a temporary member of the group. I say yes to that. What about you guys?"

I was surprised to hear Ratchet's offer and looked at the others to see if they would accept this. The others instantly nodded in agreement and then it was settled. I was now a temporary member of their group. On the inside, I was HYPE! Though on the outside, I was cool as ice.

After that, all except Talwyn and I, went their separate ways.

She got up from the couch in front of me, which she had been sitting in this whole time, and said: "Come with me. I'll show you your room." I nodded, got up and followed the Markazian female up the stairs. We stopped in front of the first closed door.

She opened said door and I went inside to check it out. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, and a large window with a gorgeous view of the nundac asteroid belt.

I whistled, laughed and said: "This room is so nice!"

I ran to the window and pressed my face up against the glass, just so I could admire the view. "Oh my god! It's so BEAUTIFUL!" I exclaimed, which caused Talwyn to laugh. "Well I'm glad you like it. It once belonged to my parents, so it means a lot to me." She said.

I nodded and said: "That explains the giant bed. Seriously it's way too big for only one person." She smiled when she heard those words, but yawned afterwards. "Oh god I'm tired. Well I'll head to bed now. Goodnight. Haha see you in the morning Vyse", She said as she left the room, and went towards her own room.

Shortly after Talwyn left, I changed my clothes into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and went to bed.

I thought I would be too excited to fall asleep. LOL nope, I fell asleep right as my head rested on the pillow.

" _This is gonna be hella fun!"_ I thought to myself as i dozed off.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
